control_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Veron Okabawa
is a former Bōkun and a renown mercenary, currently running Yi Su orphanage in Kinoshin Town, China as a master for the Potent Infants. While a Bōkun, Veron represented and as such, was hated by the other 4 and was eventually released from duty 15 years prior to the story's beginning. Veron announced a soon coming war against the government, swearing their doom which caused the government to place a bounty of 150,000,000 on his head for whomever brings him to them, dead or alive. Appearance Veron is a fit man despite being in his 50's, with a muscular body with a dark skin color, and a fairly young visage. He has long brown hair that reaches down to his shoulders and similarly brown eyes, which glow yellow once he activates his aspect of fear "Divinity" and line-sharp eyebrows. He has a goatee on his chin, and is often seen wearing large diamond shaped earrings. His usual attire consists of a stripped black full-body training suit covered by a long beige coat, and a pair of black boots with silver knee-pads. Personality Veron is a carefree man, despite having many responsibilities on his shoulders, he doesn't seem to bother himself with things very often. He is a man of very few words and holds great wisdom within him, as he seems to be quite knowledgeable in many subjects. His quiet and sometimes rude attitude has driven some of the orphans to call him "Grumpy-geezer". However, he takes great pride in training the children and is rather enthusiastic when it comes to developing their powers, showing great interest in their unripened abilities and mysterious powers. He also acts as a father around the children and specifically has a soft spot for Nozaki and Kazima due to their high spirits. When Aegis Lucifer first arrived and told Veron about Yumi, Veron was gravely saddened that she did not manage to escape with them from the facility and even offered to go to the facility and break her out, which could also indicate to a more aggressive and rash side of the former Bōkun. He is also very intelligent and deceiving as seen when he easily deceived the entire Navy of Japan by posing as the admiral of the fleet, taking Yuzuki Lupen and retrieving his friend from them without them doubting his identity one second. A better proof to his intellect is his ability to determine a person's control level just by looking at them, without the need to sense their energy. Despite being highly intelligent, Veron was surprised by Aegis' odd way of thinking, which interested him greatly, commenting that it is not a manner in which a child may think. History Plot Escaping Tyuromi Barusko arc Powers and Abilities As a former Bōkun, Veron is a highly powerful and skilled individual, despite not showing much of his power, it could be assumed that he is on the same level of power as the current Bōkun. A further proof to his power is how shocked Gaia DelArian, a Bōkun and a powerful woman on her own regard, was when she heard that he was still alive, and Daichi Eita a man second only to the Bōkun hoped that the children will not be trained under him, showing great fear of his image. More so, Leon one of the three most powerful Potent Infants commented that Veron alone is capable of wiping off the entirety of Japan from the map without as much as a sweat however, this could also be Leon just exaggerating. Control Level Being a former Bōkun, Veron supposedly had a control level of 42% or higher 15 years ago, which may or may not have increased during the years. It may be one of the highest known control levels as even Kazima, with a control level of 27% said that Veron may have a control level twice as high as his. Abilities Veron has shown many supernatural feats so far, despite not using them in battle yet and not exerting himself by the least measures. Below are some of these feats. * Immense Strength: Veron has shown great physical traits, which corresponds to his well built body. An example of his strength is his ability to break a wall by accidentally pushing it with his shoulder. * Immense Speed: He is also very fast, being able to dodge all of Rai Hanako's laser attacks without a sweat dropped. This is further proved when he left to train Aegis on his own, and when Kazuto Supesu tried to follow them to improve his skills as well, Yang Zhang told him to forget about it since its impossible to catch Veron once he steps out of the door. * Great Sensing: Veron can deduce to a person's control level merely by looking at them or feeling their presence in his surroundings, a feat that no one else beside Troy possesses. Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Bōkun Category:Masters Category:Characters with bounties Category:Controllers